


Not my brother

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Liking what I like don't make me a bitch [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Closeted Ian Gallagher, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich Endgame, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, Ian and Mickey are like brothers, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey lives with the Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, happy ending gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Mickey grew up with the Gallagher family.For Ian it's both awesome and completely awful.Awesome to live all these years 24/24 7/7 with his best friend!Awful to live all these years 24/24 7/7 with the man of whom he is in love and which many consider as his brother.





	Not my brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts).



> Little gift for Christmas, dedicated to maryellen590 .  
> Thank you for all your support!

Ian lived in a house in the south side of Chicago surrounded by all of his brothers and sisters.

 

Frank his father, had always had a gift to benefit the system. Whenever something happened to him, he found a way out. Even if it meant using his children, or even the children of others.

 

He had always been able to get the maximum help under the guise of raising his children, even if in the end, it was only Fiona, the oldest one who had taken care of them since the age of 6. And he had decided that the help he got for 6 children wasn't enough, and that it was better to add a 7th.

 

That's how Mickey appeared in Ian's life.

 

His mother was dead, and his father had just been incarcerated for life. Like his brothers and sister, Mickey had been placed in foster care.

The social worker had promised him that he would be sent to a reformatory at the slightest whim. And although Mickey had always been a brawler, he had understood that if he wanted to be able to continue seeing his sister, he would have to stand in his place.

 

His integration into the Gallagher family hadn't been without issues. Especially since Frank had imposed his choice on his children before disappearing several months with the money dedicated to the education of Mickey.

 

Fiona hadn't the heart to put the boy out, so she finally agreed to take care of him.

 

Mickey had initially lived apart from the other occupants of the house, preferring to appear at odd hours, and take care of his meals himself.

 

After several months of cohabitation, Ian still hadn't spoken with Mickey.

He was only two years older than him, but looked much more impressive in his eyes.

 

Fiona had forbidden him to take Mickey's example, claiming he wasn't an example to follow, but Ian had done just that and started following Mickey everywhere.

 

A week later he had met Mandy, Mickey's sister.

 

She had asked him why he follow her brother, and had threatened to denounce him if he didn't tell her everything.

In the end they became friends, even though Ian always hid as soon as Mickey appeared.

 

Ian's life had changed again when a group of older children decided to target him at school.

He had returned more than once with bruises on his body, but had each time made sure to hide the cause to his brothers and sisters.

 

Mickey had been the only one to discover what was really happening to him.

Contrary to everything he had assumed about Mickey, he had interposed between himself and the children who were bullying him, and defended him.

 

From that day on Ian hadn't tried to hide his admiration for the boy and had done everything to emulate him.

 

Mickey too had changed after this fight.

From hanging out with Ian he had begun to live a little more with the Gallagher children. He wasn't constantly trying to avoid them and was even involved in some of the meals or housework.

 

Two years after his arrival in house, Mickey was totally integrated.

 

Ian spent a lot of time with him and Mandy. But over the years he had more and more desire to spend time alone with Mickey.

  
  


It had been five years since Mickey had arrived at the Gallagher’s home, and was now perfectly part of the family, so much so that many people around them didn't even know that he was not really a Gallagher.

 

Many of their neighbors spoke of Mickey as the brother of the Gallagher children.

And for some time Ian had come to hate the fact that Mickey is part of his family.

He always liked spending time with him, but a little too much.

 

Ian had discovered sometime earlier that he preferred men to women. To tell the truth, he had never asked the question. He had never been interested in anyone other than Mickey and had deduced that he was just not interested in sex.

 

But he realized that he was. He was interested in sex, really interested, but only with Mickey.

 

He had tried to get away from the young man, and start hanging around with other people to see if it allowed him to change his mind. But nothing had done. Mickey still remained an obsession.

 

He had tried to let off steam by watching as much porn as possible. But it was a very difficult thing in a house full of people and as he shared his room with Lip and the young man responsible for these desires.

 

He was usually able to enjoy a few hours of dry lessons to start his plan. Unfortunately, instead of calming him down, this avalanche of porn had only whet his appetite for Mickey.

  
  
  
  


"- Ian! Ian!

\- Why are you screaming like that?" Mickey growled down the stairs and settling down at the kitchen table.

 

"- Where is Ian?

\- In the shower.

\- I got a call from high school. He has missed a lot of classes lately.

\- And that surprises you?

\- You say that as if it was normal for him to miss classes!

\- We all do it ... He always has good grades.

\- Yes, but_

\- Fiona ... You know very well that the more you go to find out more, the more he will fall back on himself.

\- Can't you try to know a little more? You are the best friends ...

\- I can try ... " Mickey said, sighing.

 

"- But I can't promise you anything. Ian doesn’t like to open up when something is bothering him. He keeps everything to himself until he explodes.

\- That's exactly what I want to avoid.

\- I'll try to see what I can do ... But between high school and here, it may take a while.

\- What do you mean?

\- I'm just saying it will not be easy to get him talking with Liam, Carl or Debbie around here," Mickey explained as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

 

"- And if I left you home just for you two? That would help you?

\- I think I've never seen this house without at least 3 Gallagher in it ...

\- I'm sure Sheila will be happy to have them at her house tonight, and Lip will surely find a girlfriend to stay with_

\- Stop Fiona, that’s ridiculous. I will find another way to_

\- No, it's perfect. I already planned to spend the evening with Jimmy tonight.

\- You mean Jimmy-Steve-I have fourteen other names but it would be too long to mention them all?

\- Ian has a very bad influence on you, "she said, frowning.

 

"- Why do you think it’s not me who has a bad influence on him?

\- Who has a bad influence on who?" Ian asked as he descended the stairs.

 

"- You on me.

\- Of course!" He taunted and grabbed a slice of toasted bread.

 

"- Ian! Where are you going?!?

\- I have to go to work before school! I promised Kash to come in this morning, "he said as he shut the door behind him.

 

Mickey stared at the door for a few seconds before turning to Fiona.

 

"- I don’t like this guy.

\- Who?

\- Kash.

\- Why?

\- I don't know ... I just don't like him, that's all. "He stated before finishing his coffee cup in one go and getting dressed.

 

Mickey thought Ian had changed since he was working with this guy.

 

Mickey had only seen him a few times when he went looking for Ian at work, but he didn't like the way he looked at Ian.

 

Mickey knew that Ian was attractive. He knew it only too well.

 

He had been trying to hide his attraction to him now for several years.

Ian was his best friend, almost his brother, and on top of that he was only 15 years old.

Of course, he was not much older, but that age difference meant a lot to Mickey. Too much.

 

He grabbed his bag that was hanging at the end of his bed, took a last look at Lip still asleep on his bed and left the room.

 

"- You’re also leaving early?

\- I want to check something out before school.

\- Ok. I'll call Sheila during the day to take care of the little ones. I hope you can make Ian talk.

\- I'll try, but I can’t promise you anything," Mickey said as he left the house.

  
  


Mickey stopped in front of Kash N Grab's door. The sign indicated that the store was closed. Mickey could see light at the back.

 

He decided to go around and enter through the back door.

 

The door wasn't closed. He glanced quickly at the store, but no one seemed to be there.

 

He was about to turn around when he heard a noise in the walk in fridge.

He looked in through the glass window.

 

Without realizing it, his foot knocked against the door, making the metal resonate a sound throughout the room.

 

Ian looked at him with shocked.

Kash was all over  him, his hands trying to undo belt.

 

Before he could do anything, Ian rushed out past him and fled through the back door.

  
  


Ian couldn't breathe properly.

It wasn't the race he was doing that put him in this state, but the fact that he was surprised by Mickey.

 

Mickey knew now that he was gay, and besides he had seen him with Kash ...

 

Ian couldn't figure out what to do. If he returned home, he would surely find himself face to face with Fiona who would not be happy to know he was at home rather than at school.

If he went to high school, he would see Mickey, and he wanted to avoid that at all costs.

 

He finally decided to walk into the city while waiting for school to end. Once back home, he knew he would be in the middle of all his brothers and sisters, and Mickey dare not say anything in these conditions.

 

He sat on a bench and buried his head in his hands.

 

He had started dating Kash a week ago.

He didn't really know if he could even call it that since they never saw each other outside the store.

He couldn't call it sleeping together either, since all they had done for now was kissing and touching each other.

 

Ian always tried to stop it before things went too far. Not that he didn't want to. To tell the truth, he found Kash quite attractive, at least for a guy of his age. But he wasn’t really attracted to him.

He wanted to kiss him and he wanted to touch him, to try to feel something for him. He hoped to erase his feelings for Mickey by replacing them with those for Kash.

 

Unfortunately, as soon as his boss tried to go further he became disgusted and repulsed.

 

He had thought his heart was going to explode when Mickey saw them together.

And now he wanted to dig a hole and bury himself alive.

  
  
  


Ian returned a few minutes before the usual time. He hoped to be able to start a video game or settle down to watch a movie with one of his siblings before Mickey came back.

 

He was very surprised to find the house silent.

 

Unlike usual, nobody was there.

 

Ian approached the kitchen table where he found a note.

 

"You both have the house to yourselves tonight. Sheila is taking care of the kids and Lip is at a friend's house. Please don't burn anything. I am kidding ;)

 

Ps: I'm not kidding! 

 

Fiona"

 

Ian felt his heart racing. He was going to be totally alone in the house with Mickey ...

 

Mickey came barreling through the front door looking like he had just run a marathon. He was completely red and sweaty.

 

Ian wanted to run away, but he stopped immediately when Mickey hollered at him.

 

"- Don't!

\- Mickey_I_ I can explain everything to you!

\- Really?!? You'll explain to me why I found you and  your pervert boss all over each other His hands on your ass!

\- I_

\- That's why you weren’t at school?

\- ...

\- Why didn’t you say anything?!?

\- ...

\- Ian!

\- ...

\- Ian ... I'm going to ask you the question one last time. If you don’t answer, don't count on me for anything ever again. "Mickey asserted calmly, but not without threat.

 

"- Why didn’t you say anything?

\- ...

\- Ok, if you don’t want_

\- I didn't want you to hate me!" Ian shouted, clenching his fists and lowering his gaze, as if not looking at Mickey could make everything disappear.

 

"- Why would I hate you?

\- Because ... Because I'm gay ...

\- ...

\- I didn’t want you_

\- Do you really think I could ever hate you for that?"

 

Ian looked up to meet Mickey's eyes. He seemed deeply hurt.

 

"- Do you really think I'm like my dad?"

\- No! No!

\- Then what?

\- I ... I was afraid that you hate me, that you find me disgusting ...

\- Ian, it's not you who is disgusting, it's Kash. Fuck! You are only 15 years old! He is an adult!

\- I was consenting... "confessed Ian in a voice barely audible.

 

"- What?

\- I_I knew what he wanted to do, and I let him do it.

\- Did you want to sleep with him?!?

\- Yes_ No_

\- No, or yes?!?

\- ...

\- Ian!

\- I wanted to forget you. I'm tired of thinking about you every fucking second of my life. But it's impossible because you're always there with me. Every morning, every evening, every day in high school. I hate myself because I love those moments with you, but I want more, and I shouldn’t. Everyone says we’re brothers, and I hate that. I hate the idea that we can be brothers because it only reminds me every minute how much I want you to be something else! And it isn’t normal that I want more. So I figured if I slept with him I'd get to_ "

 

Ian was cut by Mickey pressing his lips to his.

 

Ian gripped his arms around Mickey's neck and tried to get so close until there was not even an inch between them.

He could feel Mickey's desire against him. Where this situation only brought him disgust with Kash, Ian felt only passion. He wanted more.

 

He ran his hands under Mickey's t-shirt, grabbed the edges and started to lift it.

 

Mickey moved a little away from Ian and stared into his eyes, stopping the young man in his tracks.

 

"- Are you sure? I know you have said_

\- Mickey ... I've been wanting you for years.

\- I don't want to force you_

\- You aren’t forcing me," Ian said, lightly kissing Mickey's lips.

 

Mickey raised his arms to help Ian pull off his shirt and went straight to the red head's belt.

 

A few minutes later, he found himself on Ian's bed in their room, completely naked.

 

"- We don't have to_

\- Shut up, "growled Ian, kissing Mickey and forcing him to silence.

 

Ian gave Mickey a minute to grab a box under his bed.

 

He pulled out a tube of lube.

 

"- Since when did you have that?

\- Since you ... "Ian said opening the tube.

 

Mickey grabbed his arms around Ian's neck and kissed him passionately before asking.

 

"- Do you know what you prefer?

\- Yes ... I want to be in you. "

 

Mickey licked his lips before affirming.

 

"- You can't imagine how many times I wanted to hear that."

  
  


Mickey opened his eyes to look at Ian, a few inches from him, his eyes fixed on him.

 

"- You look crazy!" Mickey growled without trying to get away.

 

Ian giggled before saying.

 

"- I think I could spend hours looking at you.

\- Haven’t you done enough of that already?.

\- Oh, I may have done something more than just look at you," Ian remarked with a smile.

 

"- Dumbass!

\- ...

\- Where did you learn these things? I know it's not with the geriatric viagroid, he told me you didn’t do anything.

\- He told you?!?

\- Let's say I was persuasive, that I need to find a way to remove the blood stains from my jacket before Fiona notices it, and you don't have to go back to work tomorrow.

\- Mickey! We need this money.

\- He will continue to pay you!

\- What?

\- I promised him that if he continued to pay you I would say nothing to his wife.

\- It is true?

\- In fact at the beginning I still wanted to out him ...

\- That doesn't surprise me.

\- You didn't answer my question ... Where did you learn all that?

\- Porn. A lot of porn ... I’ve missed school  watching and trying to forget you.

\- Are you missing classes to watch porn?

\- When do you want me to look when I'm never alone?" Ian growled at Mickey's hilarity.

 

"- It's almost cute, you know," Mickey said tenderly once he was calm again.

 

"- The fact that you need all this to try to forget me ...

\- And the worst thing is that it doesn't even work ...

\- Normal! I am unforgettable.

\- Pretentious!

\- Realist! "Said Mickey, smiling.

 

"- Do you think you have to tell Fiona?" Ian asked after a few moments.

 

"- I don't know yet ... To tell the truth, it's not just you who was disturbed by this relationship between us ... I mean that I too ...

\- You too…?

\- Are you really going to force me to say it?

\- ...

\- I hate the idea that you can be my brother. You aren't my brother. I love all your crazy family, except Frank and Monica. I love living with you, and I can't thank Fiona enough for not driving me out of here. But I hate the idea that you can be considered as my brother.

\- ...

\- I didn't want_ I didn't want to do anything because I didn't want to force you to do anything. And then when I saw you with Kash it killed me. If you were with him it meant that you were gay, which made me happy, of course ... But it also meant that you were with him ...

\- Mickey_

\- I hadn't planned to do that_ I mean, both of us ...

\- I must believe that I am persuasive.

\- Yes, and stubborn. "Mickey confirmed before adding.

 

"- I don't know yet how to tell Fiona ... But I don't want to hide_

\- Neither do I_

\- But we can't tell her like that, directly ... Better get our clothes before someone comes in and finds us like this. We'll think of way to explain the situation without creating a drama. "Mickey said.

 

Ian grumbled a few moments but finally obeyed.

 

He stopped short of opening the door of their room.

 

All the clothes were there, and a note was slipped under the first t-shirt on the pile.

 

"I forgot something and I came back.

I won’t say anything to anyone until you’re ready to do it yourselves. I’m happy you both finally figured it out. 

 

PS I’ll have to find another room for Lip and no sex in the living room or in the kitchen! Or my room!!!

 

I love you both,

Fiona "

 


End file.
